The Date
by Violet26
Summary: Though they've been in a (secret) relationship for nearly a year, Anakin comments on how he and Obi-wan never went on a traditional first date. After some convincing Obi-wan agrees to take Anakin out on a date but he intends to make it as traditional as possible. ObiAni slash
1. Chapter 1

**DarthSomething**; I have to make this quick because otherwise this section will be longer than my actual story. Thank you for your reply, I appreciate it. I see were you're coming from when you say taking out Anakin's and Padme's relationship would make the movies really different. Boring? I guess I can't imagine that however. To be honest though most slash stories I've read don't completely remove their relationship, it happens prior to Anakin and Obi-Wan ending up together or in a number of different scenerios, depends on the story. Personally, I like stories, including Au's, that keep as many elements of the canon as possible. Everyone sees things differently though and maybe for some people it would be boring. Thanks again for the reply and sorry if I sounded a bit mean or rude in my previous comment.

**DarthSomething:** I'm really glad we were able to go back and forth with giving each other too much grieve. I'm also happy to hear you're going to read stories first before reviewing, that's a good thing. There's plenty of awesome stories on fanfiction by amazing authors so happy reading and may the force be with too, always! :)

* * *

A/N Don't know what time setting this is but it's prior to RotS. I always try to be in-character but it's been awhile since I've watched the movies so sorry for any ooc ness. Hope you like it! This is slash, malexmale, Anakin and Obi-Wan in a relationship, if you don't like it fine but turn away now! Hurry! Bye, bye! For the rest of you, enjoy! :) I erased a reply I had to a guess reviewer because it was a bit wordy but I know they saw it already because they replied to it so it should be alright. Anyway, I realized I forgot to warn people about something that I probably should have, sorry. This is rated T so there is nothing explicit but there is one paragraph that is a flashback of sorts and does contain a sexual reference. Okay, think I'm good now. :)

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at the idea Anakin had suggested. "A traditional first date?" he questioned the new knight curiously.

Anakin smiled and nodded. He and Obi-wan had been an "official" couple for nearly a year. Official in their hearts and minds but as far as the order or anyone else was concerned their relationship hadn't changed. The two were still, former master and padawan, friends, brothers-in-arms and the team to beat all teams. They were still those things, of course, but for the last year they had been more. Since they never had a technical date, and both would have some well-deserved time off in the next couple days, Anakin figured it was over do. It would have to be low-key but it wouldn't be the first time he and Obi-wan went out for drinks or even for a bite and no one but them would know it was a date.

Obi-wan sighed heavily. "Haven't we already done that?" In his mind it was late in the game to being going on a first date.

Anakin shook his head. "We've been out for drinks and food as friends and comrades, but never been out on a real date." he said, frowning.

Their relationship had had a sudden change in one night nearly a year ago, taking them from friends to lovers. The night had been one neither would forget.

* * *

It had begun as an argument between Anakin and Obi-wan, about what exactly no longer mattered but it had been more heated than any argument they previously had. It eventually turned physical when Anakin had taken his master by the front of his robes and slammed him hard against a wall in their shared chambers. Anakin had glared at Obi-wan angrily, breathing hard. When the boy regained his composure he suddenly, for a reason he couldn't explain, pulled the older man against him roughly. Anakin had then wrapped a hand around the back of his master's neck and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Things quickly escalated from there. Before Obi-wan had had time to think on how wrong it was he had Anakin pinned to the nearest bed, kissing, caressing and grinding against the younger man with a desperate need. From there things had been a blear; grasping hands from both, torn clothing, feverish kisses and bites on heated flesh, lewd moans and curses so loud both had prayed to any God that might have heard that the walls were thick enough to muffle the sounds.

The next morning had been awkward, to say the least. Obi-wan had left their quarters extra early, feeling a gnawing guilt. Despite Anakin being the one who initiated, the master felt he should have stopped it. He had done nothing but encouraged Anakin, accepted his advances and even fought him for dominance. Though Anakin had been of age at the time and Obi-wan had never had inappropriate thoughts about the young Jedi prior to him entering adulthood, Anakin still had been his padawan. Obi-wan knew what they had done was wrong in a number of ways and that had nearly caused the Jedi master to search out a new master to teach the young man.

That night however, as Obi-wan prepared to talk to Anakin about how the incident should never repeat itself and how he might want to consider another master to train him, Anakin approached him with something else on his mind. The sex had been slower, more sensual but just as passionate and came with less guilt the next morning.

Things continued in the same way, night after night, Anakin came to Obi-wan's bed. Eventually, the two came to a silent but mutual understanding and they both found every moment alone they could find.

* * *

"The start of our relationship was hot, angry sex in your…" Anakin was cut off by Obi-wan shouting his name. "Anakin!"

"Would you say that a little louder, I don't think the whole temple heard?" Obi-wan asked sarcastically but quietly. He glanced around the hallway they stood in and groaned silently in frustration. "You said a traditional date, what did you have in mind?"

The younger man leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, dinner, dancing, a show, like normal couples."

Obi-wan rubbed his temple with a hand. "In case you haven't noticed, we are not a normal couple." He felt his head beginning to ache. "We're not even supposed to be a couple at all, if the council found out…." It was Anakin's turn to interrupt.

"The council." the younger Jedi rolled his eyes and shifted in his spot. He meant Obi-wan's eyes. "You worry too much about the council master." Anakin said, a little too dismissively for Obi-wan's taste.

Obi-wan backed himself against the wall across from Anakin, tilting his head backwards to stare at the ceiling and flinched as he hit the wall harder than intended. "When were you thinking of us going on this 'date'?" he asked in resignation, knowing from experience how persistent Anakin could be.

Anakin straightened. "I was thinking tomorrow night?" he asked, hopefully.

Obi-wan sighed again. "After classes, if nothing else transpires." he replied as he straightened himself up too. "And, I'm no longer your master." he said matter-of-factly.

Anakin beamed. "Tomorrow then." he replied happily. "And I can still call you master in the bedroom right?" he asked cheeky, laughing when Obi-wan groaned loudly as they parted ways. Anakin went off to hone his sabre skills and Obi-wan headed towards a class of younglings he had to teach.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of Anakin and Obi-Wan's first true date arrived. Obi-Wan knocked on the door to his quarters. Of course Anakin had his own quarters by now but still spent most of his time at Obi-Wan's and insisted on being picked up there. It felt weird knocking on his own door but Anakin had wanted a traditional date and Obi-Wan obliged. He muttered under his breath about how stupid he'd feel if anyone walked by while he waited for Anakin to answer the door. The Jedi vaguely wondered if Anakin didn't insist on being picked here because he thought the idea of his former master standing in a hallway feeling foolish was humorous.

After what seemed far longer than it actually was, Anakin opened the door. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest with his usual carefree smirk, looking as handsome as ever. He was out of his Jedi robes and in civilian attire, dressed up for the night they had planned.

Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at his young lover. Anakin had been cute as a boy but he had grown into a beautiful young man. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky. Although, there were times he didn't consider himself lucky having Anakin around, this wasn't one of those.

Obi-Wan had donned civilian clothing too, proper for the night but he had his cloak over them. He had left the temple earlier for an errand and didn't wish any discussion of his appearance or his plans with anyone. "Ready?" he asked, impatiently.

Anakin nodded and made to leave the room when the other man stopped him. "Wait, I have something for you." Obi-Wan said, glancing around to make sure they were alone. He pulled one hand carefully from out behind his cloak-covered back and presented a small bouquet of flowers.

Anakin snorted and covered his mouth with a hand to hide his laughter. After a moment he composed himself. "Flowers?" he questioned with raised brows.

Obi-Wan shrugged with a smile on his face. "You said you wanted a traditional date, these" he lifted the bouquet. "Are a part of that."

"I meant traditional as in dinner and a show instead of a good shag when we manage to find a semi-private place" Anakin replied, still smirking.

Obi-wan shook his head at Anakin's phrasing. "It may be an old tradition to show up with flowers in hand," he began pointedly. "Really old." Anakin added cheeky. Obi-wan ignored his comment and continued. "But it is traditional none the less and it's a nice one if you ask me." He laughed to himself. He hadn't thought Anakin would like the flowers or even appreciate the gesture but he had been, more or less, asked to play a part and he would play it to the letter.

Anakin rolled his eyes but accepted the gift anyway. Obi-Wan followed him inside as he went to search for something to put them in. "It's nice if you're a girl." he said offhandedly.

"I haven't been on an actual date in ages Anakin, and the last time I was, it was with a girl." Obi-wan stated matter-of-factly.

Anakin stopped and faced his former master with an odd look on his face. "You're not implying I'm the girl in our relationship, are you?" he questioned with a frown.

"Of course not," Obi-wan laughed lightly.

"Good." Anakin replied sharply. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and placed the flowers inside.

"You're too old to still be called a girl, you would be the woman." the older man joked.

Anakin paused what he was doing a moment to glare at his friend. "Ha, ha." he said dryly. Obi-an grinned then watched with increasing curiosity as his lover continued to rearrange the flowers inside the makeshift vase. "What, are you doing?" he asked slowly and curiously.

Anakin didn't answer at first. He continued what he was doing then stepped back to admire his work. With a satisfied smile he turned to Obi-wan. "They look better that way."

The older man looked at Anakin then the flowers and back to Anakin. _"Nope, not at all like a woman"_ he thought. "Ready?" he asked simply. Anakin nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

_Anakin watched in a near trance-like state as the older man approached him. Slowly Obi-Wan slipped off his robe, never breaking the eye contact he held with his former apprentice. The sly, seductive look on the other Jedi's face caused Anakin's blood to heat. He watched as Obi-Wan began stripping off his tunic and squirmed in his seat as he felt too warm in his own clothing. Anakin thought he could faintly hear music playing in the background, a tune he recalled from when he was younger, but couldn't be sure. He desperately wished to assist Obi-wan as he began undoing the laces of his pants but found himself unable to move. The young Jedi groaned as the heat coursing through his blood pooled in his groin. Finally managing to get his body to stand, Anakin reached out a hand and placed it behind his, now undressed, lover's neck. "Anakin" Obi-Wan whispered. Hearing his name caused Anakin to grin. He loved hearing his master say his name with that cultured accent. "Anakin." Obi-Wan said again. Anakin's smile turned into a smirk and he leaned in. Anticipation coiled in his stomach as their faces were mere inches apart._ "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called loudly. Anakin pulled back and frowned as the scene before him faded and his naked lover in his arms turned into his very clothed, not too happy lover, seated across from him.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Obi-wan asked, impatiently.

Anakin shook his head to clear it and focused on the man across from him. "What?" he began, then cleared his throat. "Yes, of course." he answered, hoping to sound sincere.

"And?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I agree, sounds like a good plan." Anakin answered, taking a shot in the dark.

Obi-Wan huffed. He knew Anakin hadn't heard a word he said but he somehow managed to give a fitting answer. "Really?" he raised a questioning brow at the man across from him.

Anakin squirmed in his seat, a persistent problem, thanks to his fantasy, still caused him discomfort. He glanced around the restaurant they sat in for a distraction. "Oh, here comes our server." he said offhandedly, avoiding his lover's question.

Obi-Wan looked in the direction Anakin was looking. A pretty, young, blue-skinned woman with purplish hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a dress uniform was headed their way. Once she reached their table she gave each man a quick, appraising look. She smiled politely and turning to Anakin first, she asked them for their orders. Anakin told the young woman what he wanted and while he waited for Obi-Wan to finish speaking he conjured images in his head that might help his current problem. _"Mace Windu,"_ he thought. _"Master Yoda, Master Yoda and Mace, Master Yoda and Mace naked."_ He pulled a face and shivered. _"Yep, that did it."_ He thought, feeling a lot more comfortable. _"Of course now I'm going to have a harder time sleeping than usual."_ The waitress had finished writing and sent a charming smile at Anakin. Anakin smiled back at her with an equally charming smile. She then gave Obi-wan a wink, to which Anakin fought back a possessive growl, and told them that she'd be back with their drinks soon. The waitress quickly returned with their drinks and after she left again they sat in silence.

Anakin drummed his fingers on the tabletop and studied the room as they waited for their food. Obi-wan picked out one of the finer restaurants on Coruscant. It was one the Jedi frequented often and no one would pay them any mind but he felt uncomfortable. It wouldn't have been one he would have chosen but the two had made a deal earlier, Obi-wan picked out the restaurant and Anakin picked out the entertainment. The decor, the lights, the people, everything about the atmosphere was just too stuffy for him but he had asked Obi-wan for a night out and he was determined to enjoy it.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Anakin tried to think of something to talk about but found it hard. Normally the conversation flowed smoothly between them and when they didn't talk, it was comfortable silence, unless it was because of an argument, of course. Tonight was different, Anakin hadn't thought of the pressure that might come from starting a conversation for a 'first' date. He felt relieved when Obi-wan spoke up.

"So Anakin, you say you're a Jedi?" Obi-wan began, barely containing a smirk. "Tell me about that."

"Huh?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"Most first dates involve two people who don't know each other well. So if this is ours, I would like to know more about you." Obi-Wan stated simply.

Anakin stared at the other man. "Are you serious?" he asked, disbelief was clear in his voice. When Obi-Wan merely nodded he laughed. "Alright." he said, ready to play his part. _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ he thought. "Yes, I'm a Jedi."

"And what is that like?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You should know, you're one too." Anakin laughed lightly.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes for a moment but then smiled. "Yes, but I want to know about you."

"It's alright, I suppose." Anakin started, truthfully. "There are parts I enjoy but there are lots of rules and regulations and traditions, those can be bothersome."

Obi-Wan held back an eye roll and chose to nod instead. "I see and do you train under a Jedi master?"

Anakin nearly snorted at the question. "No, I'm a knight now but I had one. Every Jedi does at first."

"A knight, that's sounds impressive." Obi-Wan said, knowing it would stroke the younger man's ego. Anakin beamed. "Tell me about your former master."

Anakin leaned forward across the table, seductively as he could, he whispered. "I'd rather you tell me about you."

"That's sweet, maybe later." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin huffed and slunk back in his seat. "He's nice enough, smart, charming, handsome" he paused to look at Obi-Wan's face and smiled when he noticed a faint blush. "But he was really strict in his training, he could be a bit crabby too, the smallest little mistake and he'd be jumping down my throat."

Obi-Wan was ready to retort when he heard footsteps approaching. Glancing up, he saw their waitress returning with their food. "That was quick." he heard Anakin say. He nodded his agreement.

The server set down their food and once again smiled at each of them politely. "Enjoy!" she said cheerily. They said their thank you's and she left.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ate in relative silence expect to go over the finer points of their upcoming mission. Anakin, feeling starved, began eating quickly until Obi-Wan coughed. "It's bad enough when you eat like that in the temple but could you try not to do it in a public place."

Anakin glared at the man across from him and pointedly stabbed at his food with his fork. He hated when his lover scolded him like they were still master and apprentice, it made him feel like a child. He didn't want to fight so he kept silent and slowed his pace. Still finishing before Obi-Wan, Anakin returned to glancing around the, all too quiet, room. Boredom quickly overtook him and he turned his attention back to the Jedi across from him, who was still eating his meal. He studied the other man and a sly grin crossed his face when a thought hit him.

Obi-Wan figured Anakin would be bored by now. No matter how old he got it seemed patience would never be a virtue of Anakin's but it wouldn't hurt him to try to practice some. Obi-Wan jumped slightly as a bootless foot slid along the inside of his calve. He was startled but not surprised. He tried to ignore his lover's foot and continued to eat. The older Jedi sent Anakin a warning look when the foot ran along his thigh but again he ignored it. When he felt a pressure pressing against his groin, Obi-Wan nearly choked. "Anakin!" he snapped, causing a few people to look their way. He ducked his head and Anakin tried not to chuckle.

Their waitress came, as if on cue, and asked if they wanted dessert or anything else. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin then politely told the server they were set and paid the bill. The woman eyed Obi-Wan with a dreamy look and winked at him before she sent Anakin a quick smile and walked away. Anakin folded his arms and glared at her retreating form.

As he Jedi left their seats and began leaving the restaurant Obi-Wan spoke up. "Was that necessary? He asked Anakin.

"You're referring to?" Anakin questioned, feigning innocence.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "You know what I'm referring to."

Anakin chuckled. "Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Obi-Wan tried to signal an air taxi. "I'm talking about your straying foot."

"Oh, that." Anakin answered smartly. "I wouldn't bother doing that," he said as the other Jedi continued to try so hail a taxi. "the taxi's don't go where we're going next, we'll have to walk."

Obi-Wan gave the other man a questioning look. "Where are we going?" he asked, hesitantly.

Anakin grinned widely. "You'll see."


End file.
